All For You - Old
by OwlMaiden
Summary: Percy is used to his life being full of crap. His mom has cancer, his dad is a jerk who left after he was born because he was scared, and he rarely sees his first best friend because he travels the world. All he has left is his current best friend Annabeth. But the icing on the cake - he is hopelessly in love with her. And there is no way she feels the W REPOSTED AND REDONE!
1. Prologue

_**Read this first!**_

 **Hey Guys! So this is actually my old version of this story. The writing is not as good, and the story is less developed. Its not even finished! I have a more recent version, that I update every Saturday, its on my page so go check it out!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Moooom! I need to borrow some mo..." said Percy as he walked through the front door. He entered the kitchen and found his mom on the floor.

"Mom?" he said, thinking she just fell down and was about to get back up.

"Mom?!"

"MOM!"he exclaimed, at this point terrified.

She wasn't responding. He figured she must have passed out. He hesitated slightly, then dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Hello? My mom just passed out," he responded nervously.

"Okay sir, please calm down. Tell me your address so we can send an ambulance."

He gave her his address and the phone number just in case. Then he waited. And waited. And waited.

After what felt like hours, he f _inally_ heard a siren. He ran to the door to make sure it was unlocked. Before he got there, the door opened and 4 people with a stretcher came in. "Hey kid, where's your mom?" said the largest man. Percy was frozen from shock, so all he could do was point at the door. A young nurse came in and took his hand.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Dare. Those people will help your mom, I'll take you to the hospital. Don't worry. Your mom will be fine." He hesitantly took her hand, then followed her out the door.

He'd been at the hospital for a while and was starting to worry.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yes?" he responded, setting down the cards he was trying to distract himself with.

"Mr. Jackson, she's asleep, but you can see her. Please, follow me."

Percy followed the nurse as they went up a few floors and to room 38F. He entered the room to see his mom asleep on a hospital bed with many tubes and wires hooked up to her. The doctor smiled at him and said,

"Hello, Perseus. My name is Doctor Apollo."

"Call me Percy. Is my mom ok?"

"I'm afraid that your mom has throat cancer. We caught it early enough to treat it, and the treatment will have a higher chance of succeeding than not..."

His mind wandered after that. _Cancer?_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

 _Ugh. Dumb alarm._ He groaned, stood up, and threw on some clothes. _I never understood why some people try to dress up on their first day. It makes no sense to me._

It was his first day of Goode Jr. High, and he really didn't want to go. His mom was dying, and here he was, just casually getting ready for school. He never thought it felt right, but it had to be done, and he knew that.

He walked into the kitchen, and quickly ate the pancakes his mom had set out for him. Then he headed out for school. It was only a few blocks away now that they moved closer to the hospital. On the way he saw a girl coming from her apartment about a block from his own.

"She looks pretty... cool. Pretty cool. That's what I said." I muttered to myself.

"What did you say?"she said after sneaking up behind me.

"Huh?"

"You said 'that's what I said'. So what did you say before that?"

"Uhhh... You building looks pretty cool?" I said, more of a question than a statement.

She gasped, "Are you into architecture too?" She asked, excitedly.

"Um, what?"

"I doubt so, if you don't even know what it is." she sighed

"Uh, I just like the mural of the ocean on the side."

"Well, architecture is designing buildings, and..."

They talked all the way to school. They found out a lot about each other. They also exchanged schedules. They had gym, lunch, and English together. They tried to hide it, but they were both happy to have made a friend so quickly. Percy had just moved to this side of New York, so all his friends now lived on the other side of the most populated city in America. And Annabeth... Well that's a story for another day. They make it to Goode and began both their middle school year, and their friendship on a more optimistic note than expected.


	2. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

 _beep beep beep Beep BEep BEEp BEEP BEEP_  
 _"_ Shut uppppp!" I groan as I slap my alarm to stop the beeping.  
Uggh. Monday. The first day of my third year in hell school. Aka, high school.

Junior year. I might not be new to the school, but I'm still not on the top layer of the food chain.  
 _Ding!_  
My phone goes off. Who would text me at...6:30 AM?! My alarm is set at 7! Always! Who... I grab my phone and dial a number.

"Did you reset my alarm?!" I ask as she picks up.

"Well, you figured that out pretty quickly. For a Seaweed Brain that is." She giggled.

"Annnnnnnnabetttttthhhhh" I groan. "Why did you reset my alarm!"

"So you don't come get me 5 minutes before school starts, and then we're late! I know you too well. If you don't get me at least 30 minutes before school starts at 7:30, I will make sure Paul does not buy blue food coloring for a month!"

I gasp "You wouldn't!"

"But I would. Now get your butt over here!" She says as she hangs up.

I jump up and get dressed as fast as possible. There is _no way_ I am letting Annabeth convince Paul to not get me blue food coloring. For some reason Annabeth has Paul wrapped around her finger, and Paul would defiantly listen to Annabeth. Paul may be my current legal guardian, but Annabeth could make him murder me if she wanted.

I finish getting ready and check the clock. 6:40. If I hurry, I can get Annabeth 45 minutes before school! I run out of my room, out of my apartment oo9(with a quick shout of goodbye to Paul), and down the elevator. I sprinted out of the door, jumped in the elevator, and went down to Annabeth's apartment. I got to her door and called her number.

"Hey Wise Girl. You ready?" I ask as she picks up.

"Sure I am. Have you even left your bed?" She retorts

"Why, I am wounded you think so little of me! Look outside your apartment door." Next thing I know the door opens.

"Why Seaweed Brain, you actually slightly impressed me! But only a little bit." She says, smirking. I hear it out loud and on the phone.

"Please. You thought I'd be late again, didn't you? And now you love me so because I didn't kill you after you decide to wake me up 30 minutes early!" I smirk at her and hang up the phone.

"You wish Kelp Head," Annabeth responds as we go to my car.

"You have no idea." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud," is my panicked answer.

"So Perce, what's happened sense we last talked?"

"You mean in the last 7 hours? Because we talked on the phone until midnight last night."

"Yeah, exactly!" She chuckles.

 _"_ Lots of sleep. I need it. Unlike you, you're a freaking owl!" I respond. She never seems to sleep!

"I'll have you know, owls represent intelligence and wisdom. They are very magnificent creatures, so I take that as a compliment!" She responds smartly.

"Of course you do," I roll my eyes.

A comfortable silence forms, then all of a sudden...

"Crap."

"What did you forget this time Seaweed Brain?"

"Breakfast," I mutter sheepishly.

She looked at me for a minute, the said,"...I didn't eat either."

"Well to McDonald's we go! On me," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Percy," she smiled back.

After we got the food, we made it to school with 15 minutes to spare.

"See Wise Girl? Have a little faith in your best friend," I say, nudging her with my elbow and rolling my eyes.

"What was that?! Did you just roll your eyes at me?! You are in big trouble now!"

"I'm afraid your incorrect. You can't hurt me now." I respond.

"Why?" She growls at me.

"Because we're at school, and hurting people is against the rules. Don't want to ruin your perfect record!" I respond sarcastically.

She glares at me and says, "Fine. I'll kill you _after_ school."

"Ok, Wise Girl," I say as we walk into school.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _I walked up to Thalia's house for dinner with Percy and Thalia because, as I found out today, they were cousins! I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. As we enter the "house"(it's a freaking mansion!) I look around. The architecture is perfect, flawless even!_

 _"So what do you think? Like my family's house?" Percy asks._

 _"I_ love _your_ mansion _! It's beautiful! And... Well I won't I'm bore you with architecture facts." I respond._

 _"Typical Wise Girl! Loving the architecture more than your friends!"_

 _I stuck my tongue out at him._

 _"Oh, very mature!" He said as he stuck his tongue out at me back._

 _"Idiot."_

 _"Nerd"_

 _"Kelp Head!"_

 _"Owl Lady!"_

 _"Seaweed Brain!"_

 _"Wise Girl!"_

 _"As amusing as this is, I need you to set the table Annabeth. Percy, help me in the kitchen." Thalia interrupted._

 _Thalia led me to the dining room and showed me where all of the plates and silverware was. I set the table in only 15 minutes and I head to the kitchen to help the cooking. When I got to the kitchen, I saw cooking was already done. But I also saw Thalia and Percy arguing._

 _"WHAT?! What do you mean you're leaving?!" Percy exclaimed._

 _"Percy, I'm 19. I've graduated high school. You knew that I would be leaving at some point in time, this is just earlier than expected!"_

 _"A full freaking year earlier! You said you wanted to turn 20 before you left! School just started, and now your leaving! For a stupid hunting group. WHY DOES EVERYONE WHO CARES LEAVE?!"_

 _"Percy-"_

 _"NO! JUST...go away. My mom, now you, Annabeth will be next._

 _"Percy, you are such a Seaweed Brain. You know I'm not leaving; I've already told you!" I tell him._

 _"Well, you say that now. Just wait. There's more news, isn't there Thalia?" Percy responds_

 _"Yeah" Thalia sighs "Percy's uncles are moving. And Percy is going with them."_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ugh. It was a dream. Not just any dream, a flashback dream. So that did happen. A long time ago. Thalia left, so did Percy's uncles. But Percy is still here. Although Percy's uncles went to Virginia, Percy convinced them to let him live with his mother's fiancè.  
My phone started to ring, and I picked it up to hear Percy start complaining about how I set his alarm 30 minutes before he normally woke up. Well, excuse me for wanting to be on time for once!  
I quickly put on skinny jeans and a flow shirt with an owl on it. I put on my grey converse and go into the bathroom to have my daily battle with the blonde monster atop my head. I finally get my hair into a braid down my back. I decide to read while I wait for Percy.  
As soon as I sat down, Percy calls me.

Hey Wise Girl. You ready?" I hear as I pick up.

"Sure I am. Have you even left your bed?" I retort

"Why, I am wounded you think so little of me! Look outside your apartment door." I walk from my living room to the door and open it. Percy is standing there.

"Why Seaweed Brain, you actually slightly impressed me! But only a little bit." I say while opening the door.

"Please. You thought I'd be late again, didn't you? And now you love me so because I didn't kill you after you decide to wake me up 30 minutes early!" He smiles at me and hangs up the phone.

I _do love you. You're so sweet and handsome and..._ What am I thinking?! I don't _love_ him! _Maybe_ I have a _tiny_ crush...

"You wish Kelp Head,"

I thought caught a wistful glance, but it goes away as soon as it appears, so I chalk it up to my imagination.

The rest of the journey to school is full of banter, with a quick detour to McDonald's because, of course, we both forget breakfast. As we walk up to school, I brace myself for the amount of people I'm about to have to face. One glance at Percy happily sipping orange juice, and I decide I can do it with him at my side. I smile to myself and walk through the doors.

* * *

 **Happy New Year! Bring in the new year with some mediocre** **fanfiction! *Cheers* *Drop the ball* *Party* *Confetti***

 **My New Years resolution is to finish this story. Seriously, I've been putting off for too long. Have a good year lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I walked into Greek. The teacher taught us the Greek culture and history, as well as the language, which I found really interesting.

"Γεια! Καλημέρα. Τι κάνεις; " the teacher said as we walked in.

"Καλός," I respond and sit down.

* * *

The rest of the class passed as usual, with Annabeth only knowing a few more answers than me.

"So Band Nerd, your off to band?" I ask Annabeth.

"I'll have you know, the last 12 valedictorians have all been in band. Band is proven to increase-"

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. Just go be your nerdy self with your nerdy band friends. I need to get to choir." I interrupt. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes, and I need to get down the long hall.

I got to class seconds before the bell rang. Choir is a really easy class. The choir director likes to joke I'm related to sirens, because I have a pretty good voice (not to brag). She starts talking about the song we're learning.

"This song is really interesting; it tells the story of a parent who is dying and has to say goodbye to her son."

 _You can do this Percy, just don't think of her. Don't let it control you._

Just then I got a call from Paul. I asked for permission to answer it, and went outside of the class when my teacher gave the ok.

"Hey Paul. Why'd you call?"

"Hey Percy. I'm afraid it's bad news."

"What?" I said cautiously

"It's about her. Percy, the tumor spread to her brain. The doctors say her chance of living-"

"Don't you DARE say she won't make it!" I respond harshly. Tears threatening to fall

"Percy, she-"

"NO! No, she'll make it! She told me! She promised she'd live to tell the tale! She's writing a book about _surviving_! Not- She- she can't... she…" I take a deep breath. "Bye Paul. See you tonight." At this point I was sobbing. I slowly sit on the ground, trying to stop tears.

 _Don't cry, keep it in, don't feel, don't let it consume you, don't let the darkness back in!_

"Percy, Paul texted," I look up and see Annabeth.

I slowly walk up to her and hug her. I realized a long time ago that whe- no _if_ my mom dies, she's all I have left. Yeah, there's Paul and Grover, but Annabeth has been here for me longer. Not to mention I lo- no, like her. I like her a lot. And right now I need her comfort.

"Annabeth, it's getting worse. My mom, she- she's dying"

"Percy, look at me." I pull away from our hug and look her straight in the eye.

She holds my face in my hands and her eyes bore into mine, like she can see the thoughts racing through my head. "It's coming back isn't it? Percy, don't fall. Don't fall into the dark."

A few days after Thalia and my uncles left, I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. Annabeth was the first to know. It's not as bad as it was when my mom's tumor spread. The last 2 years she hasn't gotten worse. She even got a little better! But now it's spread. To her brain, nonetheless. And I don't know what will happen.

"Annabeth, it's hard. She's suffering, and-"

"Percy."

"-and she's been suffering her entire life-"

" _Percy"_

"-with Gabe and all of his abuse-"

"PERCY!"

"What?"

"We can make it through. Percy, Sally went 6 years of cancer, and she's still alive! What makes you think she's gonna give up now?! Now here's what we're going to do. We'll go to the office, tell Mrs. Linda the problem, I'm sure she'll understand, and then we're going to the hospital. We will visit your mom, and then we will go to the store, get ice cream, candy, and movies, and go to your house. There we will set up a pillow fort in your living room and watch movies all night because it's Friday and we can. Ok? Now let's go."

Then she dragged me to the office with dried tears on my face. She's the only one who can calm me down. It's just adorable the way she just takes charge of the situation. Of course, I'd never get to tell her. I can't ruin all we have just because of some feelings. She's all I have. My mom is dying, my uncles hate me, my dad is a jerk that left years ago, and my cousin and best friend are all over the world.

I look at Annabeth again. She's telling Ms. Linda what's going on. She allows us to leave with a look of pity on her face. Annabeth takes the wheel as we drive to the hospital, and as we approach, I feel a sinking in the pit of my stomach. I'm not ready to see her in pain.

"Here we are, Percy. Do you want me to come in or..."

"Please, come," I respond.

"Ok"

We walk into her room hand in hand, and I want to vomit. Since she wasn't expecting us, her face is unguarded and twisted in pain. She holds her head like it's a burden to carry it on her shoulders. She hears us enter and looks up, painting a smile on her face. I can't tell if it's real or not.

"Hey, baby!" she says as I walk closer to her.

"Hi momma," I force out with a smile. Long ago my mom and I decided we wouldn't talk about her cancer unless we had to. It kept us both from crying and using up our limited visiting hours on something we can't help.

* * *

"Percy," Annabeth said gently, "we need to go. Visiting hours are over."

"Can't we stay 5 more minutes?" I said, kind of like a child wanting to stay in the pool a little longer.

"C'mon. We can come again tomorrow and spend even more time with Sally. Believe me, I don't want to go either, but we have to."

"Annabeth's right, sweetie. You have to go. I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you tomorrow," Mom said with a soft smile.

I leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Okay, if you say so." I step back and take Annabeth's hand before leaving the building.

* * *

Γεια! Καλημέρα. Τι κάνεις; - Hello! Good morning. How are you?

Καλός - Good

 **Here we go, diving headfirst into the plot.**

 **You have no idea how hard it was to not use _conceal, don't feel_ while Percy was freaking out. **

**Can I just say THANK YOU! I didn't expect to get any follows or favorites until at least 4 chapters in, but I already have 6 favorites and 13 follows at the time I am writing this! And a review! Ugh I'm so happy!**

 **Anyway, until next time my lovelies! See you Monday, and please R &R! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I got home with our ice cream (I got mint chocolate chip, Percy got blueberry) and the entire Harry Potter series. It works well for both of us. I got to watch my favorite series, and he gets to watch one of the few movie series that he doesn't get bored watching.

"Paul?" Percy called, to see if he was home. He got no response.

"Huh. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. Let me call him." Paul answered, and confirmed it. He said he'd be home in an hour.

"Well we better get started. These movies aren't going to watch themselves!" I said.

"Well duh. How would that even work? How can a movie watch a movie? Especially themselves?" Percy retorted.

"I don't know, it's just a saying. You get the spoons; I'll get the movie started."

Percy left for the kitchen, while I walked toward the living room. I'm over at Percy's house so much, that the place is more of a home to me than my own room. Paul moved in with Sally a year before she had to be under constant care at the hospital. They got engaged only a month before got stuck in the bleach white walls of her room.

Percy brings her flowers once a week so there is some color to her room. She says it's how she gets inspiration for her novel. The one she's writing about her struggle. She says she plans to finish it when she no longer feels the pain. One time, a doctor tried to convince her to stop writing. It took some of her strength, and "You might not survive anyway," he said. She looked him straight in the eye and dared him to say it again. The next day she was given a notebook and pens, with an apology from the doctor.

I chuckled from the memory. It was the first week she was in her room. She thought she'd be out by now… _We_ thought she be out by now.

I took a deep breath. _Focus. Movies. DVD player. Go._

As I put the first movie in, Percy entered the room.

"Sorry it took so long, we had no clean spoons, so I to clean two by hand. Hey, why did it take you so long to get the movies in?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Well, it means you couldn't start the movies without me, so thanks Annabeth's brain!"

He handed me a spoon, and I handed him his ice cream, since I still had the bag. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Wise Girl, you're the best!"

I smiled back, and he turned towards the TV, where Hedwig's Theme was playing. It was moments like these that made life bright. Percy had ice cream on his nose and was intently watching Harry struggle to flip some bacon. Ever since the news of his mom's brain tumor this morning, he looked detached. As if he wasn't really here.

But that smile. It was the first time he looked that happy since the call. I don't know what could have possibly made him forget what he heard this morning. Maybe it was his brain's way of coping. It will cling to the joy that is here right now. I don't know if I'm the one causing this joy, or the the movie, but something is keeping his head above the water for the time being. But I'm worried that when the movie is over and I leave, all the memories of his mother in pain from years of cancer – the fainting, the migraines, the confusion, etc. – will come flooding back. And he won't have anyone to help support him. I need to talk to him before he breaks or-

"Annabeth, stop thinking so loud. I can hear the gears of your brain working from here! Use this to muffle your thoughts or something." Percy said as he shoved a pillow in my face.

Maybe talking can wait. I grab the pillow and look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Uh oh"

He puts his ice cream the coffee table and runs toward his room I do the same and chase after him, pillow in hand. He tries to close the door in my face, but I'm too quick and slide in before he can.

"You're dead"

He dives for cover behind his bed, and I slowly go around it.

"Percy, you know it's just a matter of time before I get across the bed and beat you up. Why not make it easier on yourself and me?"

I get around the bed to see Percy, with a big smile on his face to match the huge stuffed bear he was clutching. His mom won it at a fair for him three years ago. And now, he was ready to use it to fight.

"En garde!" I yell, holding out my pillow as a sword.

He just laughs and hits me with his bear. I jump onto the bed so I can have a height advantage (for once), and grab another pillow so that I can dual wield. It quickly becomes apparent that dual wielding is not the best strategy for a pillow fight, so I resort to using the multiple pillows and stuffed animals on his bed as ammo. He continuously bocks my advances and backs me up, off the bed, and I fell off, laughing. He abandons the bear and runs over to check on me, sees that I'm ok, and starts to tickle me mercilessly. I try to refrain from laughing until I can't take it anymore. I burst out laughing.

"Okay fine! I surrender! Now get off of me Seaweed Brain!" I say, shoving him.

"Well, looks like Percy actually won. For once," Paul said with a wink.

Percy and I look over at Paul, who is standing by the front door.

"When did you get home? I didn't hear the front door open," said Percy.

"A few minutes ago. I saw Annabeth fall off the bed."

"And you didn't even help me? Paul, you have lost my trust," I say, mockingly clutching my heart.

"Can I buy it back? I brought pizza." Paul answered with a smirk.

At that Percy hopped up, and I followed.

After dinner, we got to the Goblet of Fire before Percy fell asleep with his head in my lap. I decided I was sleepy enough to just lay down on the arm of the couch beside me. The last thing I remember is Paul laying a blanket on Percy and me.

* * *

 **Yes it is Percy and me, not Percy and I. You don't say laying a blanket on I.**

 **Sorry it's a little later in the day, but at least it's still Monday! For me...**

 **I had to write this chapter in code for a bit because I was writing in public, and I have nosy family. So if you see the name Jackson and Skyler, know they're Percy and Annabeth** **respectively. (Also this is totally an English project... SHHHHH!)**

 **Night lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes in the kitchen. Percy must have woken up before me. For once. I sleepily stumble into the kitchen and see Percy with his mother's blue flowery apron on, flipping pancakes. I smile at him and go to the fridge where I pull out some apple juice and pour myself a glass.

"What made you get up so early?" I asked Percy.

"Paul woke me up to tell me he was leaving to get groceries. I couldn't fall back asleep."

"It's a miracle he even got you up! That's a feat even I can rarely achieve."

He rolled his eyes at me and we fell into a comfortable silence. Then-

"We are still going to see her, right? Visiting starts in an hour. If we finish eating quickly, maybe we can go get her some flowers?" Percy asked with a hopeful glance.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want to go to the shop where Hazel works? I think she's working today."

"Sure. Call ahead. Tell her to just make something she thinks Mom would like. I trust her more than I trust myself."

"Well that's good. You'd be a disaster with flowers. _Although_ , it _would_ be funny to see you try," I snipe back with a smirk.

"I'll have you know I am very graceful, therefore, I am amazing with flowers," Percy says, mocking offence.

"First of all, you're not graceful," I say.

"Yes I am!"

"Really? Because the scar on your forehead from where you fell skateboarding-"

"Hey! It's normal to get scars from learning to skateboard!" he interrupted.

"Yes, but I'm talking about the one you got from when you got your shoelace stuck in the wheels because you were 'too cool' to tie your shoes," I say with a smirk. I see him shrug sheepishly. "Second," I continue, "how would gracefulness equate being a good florist?"

"Well, you know, if your graceful you're good with delicate things like flowers, puppies, kittens, rainbows-"

"How can you be good with rainbows?"

"I don't know, Annabeth! It's just a thing!" Percy laughs.

"Way to be manly, with your gracefulness and puppies and rainbows," I smirk at him.

"Hey! My cool skateboarding totally outweighs my delicacy. Besides, don't women love a man who can be gentle and tough?" he smirked back.

"Keep telling yourself that." I pinch his cheek.

Then we burst out laughing.

"I'd better call Hazel now so the bouquet will be ready when we arrive," I say as our laughter turns into giggles.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower," responds Percy.

"Don't take an hour like normal!" I shout after him.

"Yeah, yeah," I hear him faintly reply.

I hear the shower turn on and then I call Hazel, my sweet sophomore friend. I met her last year during summer band, and we became close. She works at a flower shop downtown, and her bouquets seemed to sparkle like jewels in the sun.

"Hello?" I hear on the other side of the line.

"Hey Hazel, are you working today?"

"Yep. Need anything?" she asks.

"Percy and I are going to visit his mother today. We need a bouquet. Can you make one for us?"

"Of course!" she exclaims. "What kind of flowers."

"Percy said he trusts you more than himself when it comes to flowers. You decide this time."

"Yay! I'd love to make something for Sally. I'll go ahead and get started." I could hear her grinning through the phone.

"Great! When can we pick it up?" I ask.

"Just give me half an hour."

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye Annabeth!" She hangs up.

* * *

The bell rang as we entered _Persephone's Garden,_ the name of the shop. I walk to the front desk.

"Hello, is Hazel here?" I ask the cashier.

"Over here!" I hear.

I turn around to see Hazel struggling to hold a comically large blue vase filled with huge flowers every color of the rainbow. It was bigger than her.

"Here, let me help," said Percy.

He ran over and helped her move the vase to the back room.

"Thanks, Percy," Hazel said as they walked back to the front room. "Give me a minute, I have to go get your flowers from the back."

Percy came back to stand by my side as Hazel went back into the room to get Sally's flowers.

"I wanted to give something special, so I found an antique vase that I thought she'd love."

"Oh Hazel, you didn't have to do that! Besides, there's no way we have enough money for it," I tell Hazel.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for the vase, it's the least I could do," she responds with a smile.

"Are you su-"

"Thanks Hazel," Percy interrupts, smiling at her.

"No problem!" she responds.

* * *

We leave the shop after checking out, and I admire the flowers and the vase. They complement each other well. Cool colors, like blue, white, purple and green, paired with the blue and white marble vase.

It reminded me of something Grover would like.

It made me kinda sad to think of him. He is a year older than us and graduated early. He then decided to take a gap year and travel the world, seeing the wonders of the universe. We haven't seen him since he left in the beginning of the summer. Sure we've skyped, but it was never the same.

I looked up when we arrived at the hospital.

"You ready for this?" I ask Percy.

"Yes. I've been preparing for this since we left the house."

We walked to the elevator, up to floor three, then to room 3000 at the end of the hall. I heard Percy take a breath, then he opened the door and gasped.

"Hey guys!" It wasn't Sally's voice.

* * *

 **Don't worry, no one is dying... Yet }:)**

 **Review to guess who it is!**

 **So I was suffering with severe writers block this week, so this chapter is a tad bit short, but its here! Tada!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

 _Poseidon_

"Hey guys!" he smirked.

"What are you doinghere? You have _no_ right to be here," I seethe.

"I'm keeping her alive. I have _every_ right to be here. Besides, we need to schedule our next father/son day," said Poseidon, reminding me why I tolerated his biological father.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Poseidon." Poseidon gave him a look.

"Sorry, _father,"_ I force myself to say.

Poseidon is the first man my mom fell in love with. She says he used to be different. But when his business took off… he got a big head. He became cold and distant before leaving her completely. She never got the chance to tell him she was pregnant with me. I was five when he came to officially break it off. All I remember is a lot of screaming until he came in my room. He wanted me to come live with him.

Apparently, it had gotten out that he had a child, and the media was going crazy. He thought me living with him would be good publicity. I refused. Still, he was persistent. He came back every year, asking me to come live with him. The year I found out my mother had cancer was the year I finally tried to contact him instead of the other way around. I told him I'd spend one full day with him every month for the media to see if he would pay for my mom's treatment. He agreed. If you're expecting me to tell you he was a better person after you get to know him, then you'd be wrong. He's honestly a piece of crap.

"Good. Now, how about next weekend? We can go to the baseball game, then to dinner, and finish the day off with a movie," he asked.

"Sounds fine to me. Now leave," I say through gritted teeth.

"Why? Is it a crime to visit my ex-wife?" he said with an arrogant tone.

"It's a crime to creepily watch a woman as she sleeps," I respond coldly. I feel Annabeth slip her hand into mine, and I release the tension in my shoulders.

"Mr. Olympian, please leave us. We respect your wish to be here, but Percy wants to see his mother alone," Annabeth says in a diplomatic tone, but there's a clear undertone of _get your behind out before I kick it out._ I love her.

"Of course. That means you'll be leaving as well?" Poseidon asks, smirking like he won something.

"Yes. I'll walk you out," she responds, with the same smirk. As I start to protest, she squeezes my hand with a smile on her face. It feels like she's saying _It'll be fine_.

Poseidon raises an eyebrow at her and follows her out the door. I set the vase of flowers down on Mom's table beside her bed. I sit by her bed, take her hand, and take a deep breath. This is the first time I've been alone since I heard about her brain tumor. A tear runs down my cheek. Several follow it. I feel my mom stir.

"Mom?"

"Huh? Who are you?" she says with a confused look on her face.

"Mom, it's me, Percy!" I say urgently. _Has she forgotten me already? Is that how fast her cancer is growing?_

She looks confused for a few more minutes, then-

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry baby, how are you?" I felt relieved.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I watch Poseidon walk to his car, then head back to the elevator. A surprise awaits me there.

"Hey Anna-banana!"

"Grover?!" I stare at him shocked.

"I'm here! The leader of our group got Dengue in Southeast Asia, and they had to ship him over to America so they can better treat him. So now, we're on spontaneous break until he recovers or we find someone to cover for him. It'll be a week at least."

I rush forward and hug him. Then I pull back and punch him.

"OW! What was thatfor?"

"Don't call me Anna-banana." I say sternly. Then I pull him into another hug.

*ding* The elevator finally got here. We went up to the third floor.

"On a sadder note, have you heard about… the development?" I ask.

"You man her brain tumor? Yeah, Paul called me. That's why I went here first instead of the apartment. I wanted to see her before… her brain goes out. IF it goes out that is."

"Yeah. I was reading up on brain tumors when the early signs were showing. She will slowly start to lose her memory. By next month she may not remember any of us… not even her own son-" I cut myself off with a sob. Just the thought of it…

"I know. Let's cheer up though. I don't want to greet my best friend in tears!" Grover says with a forced smile. I smiled back at him.

The elevator reached the third floor and Grover and I made our way down to the end of the hall. I opened the door to see Percy holding his mother's hand and crying.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry baby, how are you?" Sally said. I wonder why she was sorry…

"SURPR-oh," Grover awkwardly remarks. "Is this a bad time or?"

"Grover?" Percy looked shocked.

"Oh Percy, is this one of your new friends? Hello dear, I'm Percy's mom. You can just call me Sally," Sally smiled and looked at her. "Oh, two new friends? Or could it it be that Percy finally found himself a girlfriend?" She looked over at her son and winked.

"Mom, that's Annabeth and Grover! They've been my best friends since I was twelve!"

"Oh! Yes, I remember Annabeth, I'm so sorry. But I'm afraid I don't remember Grover. Did you ever come over to our house?" Sally looked truly confused. This isn't some kind of sick joke she's playing is it?

Percy looked sick to his stomach. "Mom, come on. All three of us used to have sleepovers at our apartment! You made us pancakes the next morning! You helped us make pillow forts! You- you-" he burst out in tears. This is his breaking point. He has been stretched like a rubber band, and it finally became too much.

I come up next to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Sally looks helpless and confused on her hospital bed.

 _How are we going to make it through this?_

* * *

 **Hehe... don't kill me.**

 **So we're starting to bring in some dark tones.**

 **Also, confession, I was** **originally going to have Grover be the one already in the room instead of Poseidon, but when everyone started thinking it was him, I started to entertain the idea which led to the chapter you just read.**

 **Looks like you guys are better authors than me!**

 **Anyway, please R &R! Bye lovelies!**


	7. Sorry!

Hey guys… so it's been awhile. I kinda abandoned the story because MAN I didn't predict that it would be this hard to write! Anyway, I decide to come back to it with a fresh pair of eyes and a new head. And MUCH better writing abilities. As I upload this, I am rewriting the story. I am going to post it as a separate story on my page, and I will not start posting the story until I have FINISHED it! No more abandonment! The plan is to post the prologue on March 13th, and the first chapter on the 16th. I will then post a chapter each week on Saturday, without fail because, hey, its already done!

If you want, you can ask questions in the reviews and I'll do a little Q&A about the new story.

As an apology, here's a sneak peek of the prologue.

* * *

"Hey Mom, can Grover come over?" I call out as I walked through the front door.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She was on the ground.

"Mom? Did you fall?" No response.

"MOM!"

I rush over and shake her shoulder. "…momma?"

She wasn't responding, and her eyes were closed. _She must have passed out_. Then I saw it.

 _Blood._

I hesitate slightly, then dial 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"My mom, she- she passed out and… blood. There's blood all over her face."

"Okay sir, please calm down. Tell me your address so we can send an ambulance."

I gave him the address of the apartment building and our apartment number. Then I waited. And waited. And waited. Then finally-

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP

I run to the door to make sure it was unlocked, but they beat me to it. The door opens and four people with a stretcher come in.

"Hey kid, where's your mom?" one of them askes.

 _He's so tall._

I point toward the kitchen. A young woman with red hair came in behind them and walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Dare. But you can call me Rachel. Those people will help your mom, and I'll take you to the hospital. Don't worry. Your mom will be fine." I hesitated, then followed her out the door.

* * *

Leave you're questions in the reviews! I'll do the Q&A as soon as I feel like I have enough questions to answer. Hopefully see you soon, lovelies!

 **UPDATE: THE NEW STORY IS UP! Its a new document, so visit my page to see it!**


End file.
